


HOWLING AT DAWN

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sale del armario en el primer capítulo, En serio echaba de menos este puto fic y ya lo he terminado, Eso no es un spoiler, M/M, derek cuida de stiles, reeditada, resubida, sterekislife, sterekislove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo curso comienza con un Stiles que tiene demasiada dudas y un Derek que parece ser el único que tiene interés por integrarle.</p>
<p>/Después de la 3B/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOWLING AT DAWN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿TODO BIEN? ASDFGH
> 
> Hace muuuucho tiempo que comencé este fic y la primera vez que lo publiqué aquí, obtuvo más de 38.000 visitas en sólo diez capítulos. Sé que os gustaba. Mucho. Lo sé. Lo recuerdo. Y como he tenido mucho tiempo libre este verano, decidí reescribirlo y reeditarlo para subirlo. Sé que a muchos de vosotros os hará un montón de ilusión, y que a los que nunca llegásteis a leerla os gustarás. 
> 
> Así que, sería todo un placer que me dejáseis un comentario diciendo que os ha parecido, porque... ¡ARGH! Es que le tengo tanto cariño... Fue mi primer Sterek fic, ¿sabéis? Y tengo la jodida necesidad de terminarlo.
> 
> ¡A leeeeeeeer! ~

El verano había pasado, las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles, y el frío hacía notar su presencia al fin de la madrugada. Eran casi las seis de la mañana, Stiles estaba echado sobre la cama, con el antebrazo bajo la nuca. Mantenía fija su mirada sobre el techo, intentando calmar el ansia que se apoderaba de sus pulmones. Este último mes de Agosto, había decidido que dejaría de ser el chico tímido y asustado de estos —casi— anteriores diecisiete años. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo en casa, alejándose de sus amigos, alejándose de Scott. Aquella pandilla, que se había consolidado tras el ataque del nogitsune, parecía no tener hueco para él. El padre de Kira le había permitido continuar su relación con su amigo, Lydia parecía haber olvidado a Jackson y haberse centrado en ayudar a Parrish. Y, en cuanto Malia, simplemente seguía siendo Malia.

Torció el rostro hacia el reloj que yacía sobre su mesita. Ya era la hora de levantarse, hoy era el primer día de clase. Volvería a ver a los que fueron sus amigos, pero Stiles sería fuerte, se mantendría en sus trece. Prometió que nada, ni nadie, volverían a incomodarle o a intimidarle. Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies descalzos por la alfombra, hasta alcanzar el baño. Encendió la luz, frotándose con fuerza los ojos y se miró al espejo. Se quitó la ropa, prenda a prenda, y con una lentitud desquiciante. No podía apartar la mirada de su reflejo, frente a él. No quería volver al instituto, no quería ver a Scott, no quería ver a nadie. Se las había tenido que ingeniar muy bien para no responder sus llamadas, sus mensajes, para evitarlo todo el tiempo; y, ahora, lo tendría que volver a ver durante cada día. No estaba, exactamente, enfadado con él, era algo más como desilusión. Stiles siempre había estado para él, y cuando conoció a Allison Argent y a Derek Hale… Todo cambió, para ambos. Y, poco a poco, le dio de lado. Stiles estaba dolido, pero no importaba, ya nada lo hacía.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se sumergió bajo él, apoyando la frente sobre el frío mármol. Estaba cansado de huir siempre, de que lo encasillaran como un irritante y asustadizo crío hiperactivo. Tan solo buscaba su lugar, quería destacar en algo, pero nada se le daba bien. Dejó el Lacrosse, porque había decidido que quería subir las notas de sus calificaciones, y ese estúpido deporte solo le ocupada tiempo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del rato que estuvo bajo el chorro de agua fría. Cerró la palanca y salió con sumo cuidado, intentando atrapar la toalla que colgaba del canto del lavabo.

 

 

— ¿Piensas dejar de ignorarme algún día? —La taquilla de Stiles se cerró de golpe, provocando un sonoro estruendo. Resopló levemente, mientras que Scott le miraba molesto.

 

— No estoy ignorándote. —Respondió, abriéndola de nuevo, para poder sacar su libro de Química. Su amigo torció el gesto, con una mueca de confusión. Stiles alzó la mirada, clavándola sobre él—. Estoy evitándote. Son términos distintos, al fin y al cabo.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene todo esto? —Scott intentaba, por todos los medios, averiguar que le sucedía. Pero el más joven seguí comportándose de forma reacia, estaba cansado de que lo dejasen apartado, a la primera de cambio.

 

— Oye, McCall, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a tu novia? Ella estará encantada, te lo aseguro. —Esta vez fue el castaño quien cerró con fuerza la puerta de la taquilla. Su amigo no daba crédito, tenía la boca abierta con una, permanente, expresión de sorpresa. Puso el candado entre la cerradura y, tras cerrarlo, se marchó.

 

El timbre sonó de repente, marcando el inicio del descanso. Tenía treinta minutos para estar a solas en su coche, no le apetecía estar merodeando por los pasillos o por el campo. Tan solo quería evitar volver a encontrarse con Scott. Creía que no iba a costarle tanto, pero el simple hecho de no llamarlo por su nombre de pila hizo que tuviese ganas de llorar. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Él no se había apartado, no había cambiado, no había dejado de llamar. Cada uno pareció encontrar un camino por el que seguir, y él se encontraba tan perdido…

 

Estaba con las manos sobre el volante, y la cabeza sobre éstas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aguantando las ganas por golpear todo lo que hubiese a su paso. Alguien dio un par de toques sobre la ventanilla del copiloto, dirigió su mirada en esa dirección, hasta toparse con la de Lydia. Suspiró, dejando caer de nuevo su rostro sobre el volante, pero la chica no se dio por vencida. No dejó de golpear el cristal con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que Stiles no quitó el seguro de la puerta. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió, aunque en su mirada podía observarse un atisbo de preocupación por el muchacho.

 

— Stilinski, deja de comportarte como un niño de ocho años, y dime qué te pasa. —Le exigió de una forma divertida. Pero él pareció no pillar el tono de humor—. Scott me ha contado lo que ha pasado en el pasillo. Llevamos más de un mes sin saber de ti, tu padre no nos deja verte, no te vemos ni por la calle. Stiles, por favor…

 

— ¿Quieres saber qué sucede? —La interrumpió con rabia, mirándola de lleno. Ella asintió con miedo—. Kira y Scott, Parrish y tú, Malia y Derek. Eso pasa. Eso ha pasado. Cada uno ha encontrado alguien con quien compartir su maldito tiempo, después de todo el caos que vivimos hace meses. Y, para Stiles no hay ni un segundo. Yo no soy el perro faldero de nadie, ni siquiera soy un jodido chucho, como ellos.

 

— Stiles, eres nuestro… _amigo_. —La pelirroja tragó saliva, boquiabierta. No sabía bien que decir, en parte él llevaba razón, se habían apartado del chico, y nadie se preocupó en su momento.

 

— No, no lo soy. Porque no soy como vosotros. Kira es una zorra… Bueno, ya sabes… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú eres inmune a todo… bicho monstruoso, y los demás son hombres lobos. —Hizo una breve pausa, dándole un pequeño tiempo muerto a sus neuronas—. Yo tan solo soy Stiles. Stiles el hiperactivo. Stiles el que no calla bajo agua. Stiles el patoso. Tan solo Stiles… Vosotros sois una manada, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y, yo no encajo en ese término.

 

Lydia supo que la conversación había terminado, asintió con un leve movimiento de cuello y se bajó del Jeep azul. Ahora era ella quien se sentía mal, quien estaba descolocada. Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, y le daba la razón. Toda la culpa de esto la tenían Peter y  Derek. Todo fue muy rápido desde que mordieron a Scott, y ellos aparecieron en sus vidas. Parece que aquello fue el fin de su amistad, la cual se fue deteriorando poco a poco, y gracias a otros detonantes.

 

 

 

 

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, por fin había regresado a casa. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño. Tiró la mochila al suelo, junto a la sudadera, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Escondió las manos bajo la almohada, y apoyó la mejilla sobre ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que la ventana abierta llamase su atención. Él la había cerrado por la mañana, antes de ir a clase. Miró hacia la mesa de estudio, donde una enorme silueta se hallaba sobre la madera. De la impresión, o más bien del susto, Stiles cayó al suelo. Resopló, mirando al techo. Derek se bajó de la mesa, y se posicionó de cuclillas junto a él. Su expresión se mantenía dura, fría, tal y como él era.

 

— ¿Me has llamado “ _jodido chucho_ ”? —Le recriminó, captando su atención. Stiles tragó saliva sonoramente. La fachada de que nada más le asustaría, se derrumbó en cuestión de milésimas. Lo cogió con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta, alzándolo hasta sentarlo sobre el borde de la cama. Le sacudió las arrugas que se habían formado sobre la tela, y sonrió levemente.

 

— Eres la última persona que quiero ver en este maldito instante. ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por allanamiento, y por acoso de un menor?

 

— ¿Sabes que podría arrancarte la piel a tiras y mordisquear tus huesos durante meses, disfrutando de tu sabor?

 

— Eh… Pues… Bueno, preferiría… Preferiría no saberlo.

 

— Responde a mi primera pregunta, Stiles.

 

— ¿No pretendía ofender? —Respondió atemorizado el chico, mordiéndose el labio. Derek soltó una risotada, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, como escapar de semejante situación.

 

— Tienes demasiada ira contenida, por eso te has apartado estas últimas semanas. Voy a ayudarte a deshacerte de eso. —El pelinegro se reincorporó, cogiendo la sudadera de Stiles y lanzándola hacia el pecho—. Vamos, levanta.

 

— No iré contigo a ninguna parte. —Se envalentonó, en un burdo intento por hacer que Derek se alejara.

 

— No era una sugerencia. —Tensó las mandíbulas, mostrando un fugaz reflejo del azul eléctrico que se ocultaba en sus pupilas. 

 

 

Stiles debía reconocer que tenía miedo. Que —muy a su pesar— la barrera de hacerse el fuerte y el duro contra Derek se volvía de papel. El silencio reinaba en el interior del todoterreno, dónde el más joven se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía la mirada agachada, las manos le temblaban, y rezaba todo lo que sabía para que Derek tuviese compasión de aquel chico tan bocazas. Cuando se dignó a alzar la vista, fijándola en la carretera, sabía hacia donde estaba conduciendo el ex alfa. Lo llevaba derechito al bosque, imaginándose que terminarían en lo que quedaba de la antigua mansión Hale. A su parecer, hubiese preferido morir en otro lugar más alegre; una playa, un parque, no en el bosque de Beacon Hills. El coche se detuvo, cuando el pelinegro giro la llave de contacto hasta apagar el motor. No se demoró en salir, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Stiles dudó por un momento, debatiéndose entre huir o hacerle frente. Un impulso lo hizo bajar del coche. No, un impulso no. Su puerta se abrió y un brazo, cubierto por una fina tela de cuero, tiro de él hacia fuera. Derek lo arrastró hasta el frente de la casa Hale. Se paró cuando se adentraron en las verjas. Tiró la chaqueta de cuero a un lado, y estiró el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir.

 

— Vamos. —Le observó alzando los puños, colocándolos paralelamente a su pecho. Stiles no entendía nada. Su boca formaba una “ _O_ ”. Derek suspiró, dejando caer los puños. Se acercó a él y lo empujó, en un acertado intento por cabrearle. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como el joven se quitaba la sudadera a trompicones—. Vamos, golpéame. Nada de poderes lobunos.

 

Para Stiles fue suficiente. Estaba tan cabreado, acumulaba tanta rabia contra él, que no pararía de pegarle hasta que se quedase sin fuerzas. No se hizo de esperar. Calentó los puños asestándole un derechazo en el labio. El hombre lobo sonrió de medio lado, de forma insignificante, mientras que se llevaba el dedo índice hacia la comisura.

 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Así solo conseguirás que me aburra. —Sus facciones se endurecieron, enarcando una ceja. El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de tirarse sobre el que se había convertido en su presa.

 

Comenzó a golpearle y a asestarle puñetazos hacia donde veía algún hueco libre; en la cara, en el hombro, en el estómago, en los costados. Le daba igual, solo quería descargar todo su enfado contra él, el único causante de que Scott le hubiese dejado de lado. Pero para Derek, aquello, tan solo eran caricias. Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra lo que quedaba de pared, provocando un estruendo bastante fuerte.  Stiles advirtió, con el roce de su mano, que a causa del golpe le salía sangre de la cabeza. Y, ahí, fue cuando estalló. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas, hacia el ex alfa, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados esperando otro ataque. El joven no estaba seguro de donde consiguió sacar la fuerza, para semejante acción. Tomó a Derek por la camiseta y, casi voleándolo con facilidad, lo lanzó hasta el suelo. Hasta el pelinegro se sorprendió. Corrió hasta él, que intentaba levantarse y recuperarse de la tremenda caída, pero no tuvo tiempo de recobrar la compostura. Se encontraron, literalmente, volando por el aire, rompiendo a su paso la puerta de alambres de metal. El hombre lobo emitió un fuerte gruñido, tras caer contra las piedras del suelo. Pero, fue lo bastante rápido como para incorporarse y tirarse sobre Stiles. Y, allí estaban los dos, comportándose como unos macarras con mentalidad de cinco años, revolcándose entre las hojas y la tierra mojada. Golpeándose mutuamente. Los puñetazos y los arañazos se hacían cada vez más constantes. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, de esa forma, pues solo el más pequeño sentía verdadero dolor.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz bastante conocida las interrumpió. No, en realidad no, ellos seguían a lo suyo—. ¡Derek! ¡Stiles! ¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo?

 

Sin saber cómo, los separaron, pero ellos seguían lanzando puñetazos al aire, a ver cual alcanzaba al otro. Pusieron un par de metros ante ambos y, solo entonces, volvieron a la realidad. La respiración de Derek se calmó en cuestión de segundos, pero el pecho de Stiles subía y bajaba amenazadoramente. Scott sujetaba al ex alfa, mientras que Parrish tenía bien agarrado al castaño, quien intentaba deshacerse de aquella fuerza que le sostenía. Kira y Malia estaban entre ambos grupos, intentando poner paz. Incluso Kira había sacado su katana, con la que estaba enfilando al hombre lobo.

 

— ¿Alguno de los dos va a responder a mi pregunta? —Lydia preguntaba, esta vez, de una forma más calmada el por qué de los hechos.

 

— Tan solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. —Replicó Derek, más calmado, y sin la sujeción del alfa, colocándose bien la camiseta. El resto dirigió su mirada hacia el joven.

 

— Estaba ayudándome a desquitarme. —Aclaró Stiles, sintiéndose libre de los brazos de Jordan.

 

— ¿Te has visto la cara, la ropa? —Se alarmó Kira, guardando el arma y acercándose a él.- Malia, trae el botiquín del maletero.

 

— Imagino que estaré hecho un cristo. —Repuso soltando una risotada, buscando un hueco por el que colocarse y dar su último golpe maestro. Y, no se hizo de esperar. El alfa se giró hasta el Hale, y Stiles aprovechó para tirarse sobre este último. Como un destello fugaz le clavó los dientes en el brazo, marcándoselos, aunque sabía que desaparecería en unos minutos. Derek volvió a gruñir, apartándolo de un manotazo.

 

— ¡Basta ya! —Kira alzó la voz, reteniendo al muchacho que sonreía de forma triunfadora.

 

— ¿Acabas de morderme, Stilinski? —Inquirió el pelinegro, llevándose los dedos hasta la marca que había dejado cubierta de saliva. Alzó el dedo índice señalándolo y tensó la mandíbula—. Cuando menos te lo esperes, pienso devolvértelo. Y, créeme, el tuyo no se curará.

 

— Bueno, ¡basta! Haced el favor los dos. —Suspiró Malia, que volvió con un maletín blanco entre sus manos. Apartó a la pelirroja y observó las heridas superficiales que tenía el joven en la cara.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Murmuró Derek, acercándose hacia Stiles, cuidadosamente. Éste asintió, pero ahí no había acabado la cosa.

 

Lo volvió a agarrar por la camiseta y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el todoterreno. Y, es más, había hecho trampas, pues prometió no usar poderes lobunos. Corrió hacia el chico, que se hallaba atolondrado junto al coche, deshaciéndose de los demás. Aún así, no iba a quedarse quieto. Stiles se abalanzó sobre él, cogiéndole por la nuca para conseguir estampar la mejilla de Derek contra el capó, en repetidas ocasiones. Ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo, observándose el uno al otro.

 

— ¿Quién… ha ganado? —Musitó Stiles, intentando no atragantarse con su saliva y su aire.

 

— Empate. —Masculló su compañero, pestañeando varias veces a causa del dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

 

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a su casa, tuvo que colarle a su padre la mentira de que le habían intentado robar y que él solo se defendió; pero, no pareció convencerle demasiado. Aún así, se deshizo de una buena bronca. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando de tirarse en su cama. Le había cansado en demasía aquella pelea con Derek, a lo “ _Club de la Lucha_ ”, pero le había servido para estar algo más calmado. Decidió dirigirse, primero, al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida, quitándose el pequeño rastro de sangre seca que tenía en la nariz. Tras ello, se miró al espejo. Seguramente, mañana se levantaría con el tabique nasal morado, y un par de magulladuras en la ceja y en el labio. Sería divertido ver la reacción de sus compañeros, pero no contaría la hazaña. Al regresar a su habitación, observó que la ventana estaba abierta. Sabía que Derek estaba allí, aunque estaría escondido por si era el padre de Stiles quien había entrado en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. El pelinegro abrió la puerta del armario asegurándose de que no era el Sheriff quien se encontraba en el interior. Cuando salió de su escondrijo, el muchacho no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la ironía del asunto.

 

— ¿Eres _gay_? —Jadeó entre carcajadas. Derek frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería—. Acabas de _salir de un armario_. Era un… ¿chiste? No tienes sentido del humor, ¿verdad?

 

— Y, ¿tú? ¿Es que acaso tienes mucho? —Rodeó su cuello con el antebrazo, cubierto por la chaqueta de cuero, y le revolvió el pelo con uno de los puños.

 

— Basta… Estate quieto… —Repuso, deshaciéndose de él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿Quieres que vuelva a patearte tu lobuno culo?

 

— ¿Quieres que te arranque el cuello de un zarpazo? —Respondió cruzándose de brazos, Stiles tragó saliva.

 

— Bueno… No… Realmente, no quiero. No me hace mucha… ¿ilusión? —El chico reculó hasta caer al borde de la cama. Volvía a sentir ese miedo característico que le imponía el hombre lobo, cada vez que le arrinconaba.

 

— Quería saber si te encontrabas mejor, psicológicamente hablando. —Suspiró, sentándose en la silla del escritorio. Stiles se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Así era como yo canalizaba mi ira, y mis enfados, así que supuse que contigo también funcionaría. Además, golpeas fuerte para ser un simple humano.

 

— ¿Un simple humano? —Vaciló, por un momento, levantándose de la cama y volviéndole a hacer frente—. Te he estrellado la cara contra el capó de tu coche, en varias ocasiones, y no has podido hacer nada. Y, además, hiciste trampas. ¿Crees que si fueses humano podrías haberme estrellado contra el Toyota como lo has hecho? Gané la pelea por descalificación.

 

— De eso nada, Stiles. —Discrepó Derek, golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo índice—. Admite que perdiste o, en su defecto, que empatamos.

 

— ¿Vas a decirme que he perdido contra un… hombre lobo que acaba de salir de un armario? De mi armario, en este caso. —Recalcó la última frase.

 

— En serio, no es gracioso. Probablemente me haya tirado a más tías, hasta ahora, de las que tú te tirarás en tu vida. —Golpe bajo. Derek uno, Stiles cero.

 

— Al menos yo no soy un animal de compañía. —Espera, espera. Derek uno, Stiles uno.

 

 

 

 

Lydia le cerró el libro de Biología en las narices, con un fuerte resoplido.

 

— Stilinski, préstame atención. —Le reprochó. Éste, alzó la mirada de la portada, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. Bueno, esta noche se van mis padres, hasta mañana o pasado. Y, había pensado que hiciésemos una especie de fiesta o quedada.

 

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Scott, intentando cortar el filete empanado que había sobre el plato. Estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa del comedor, cosa que a Stiles le resultaba algo extraño. Incluso, lo había echado de menos.

 

— Pues… Todos. Es decir, la manada. —Se explicó mejor la pelirroja— Parrish, tú, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Derek y yo. En plan para ver una película, o para hacer una cena, o para beber. O todo junto, también.

 

— Hmm… Me parece una buena idea. —Contestó Kira con una sonrisa—. Scott y yo podríamos encargarnos de la comida. Y, no sé, Malia y Derek de las bebidas. Derek no tendría problema al comprarlas.

 

— Yo no sé si podré ir. Tengo examen de biología el Lunes. —Se quejó Stiles, volviendo a abrir el libro, que Malia se encargó de cerrarle esta vez.

 

— Todos tenemos ese jodido examen, e iremos a casa de Lydia. ¿Quién sabe? Igual con la resaca nos da por estudiar a todos juntos. Venga, será divertido. —Intentó convencerle, con una mano en su hombro, mirándole de forma amable.

 

— Stiles, no seas perro. Oh, vamos, volvemos a ser una pandilla. —Agregó Scott, tirándole patatas fritas a su bandeja.

 

— ¿Tú me hablas de perros? —Al resto les costó segundos pillar el chiste, rompiendo a carcajada limpia—. En fin… No sé, ya veré que hago. A ver si mi padre me deja salir, después de cómo llegué anoche a casa.

 

— Inténtalo al menos. —Finalizó Lydia, satisfecha—. Será divertido.

 

 


End file.
